marvels_spider_manfandomcom-20200222-history
Research Stations
Research Stations are citywide activities that can be found throughout much of the map in Marvel's Spider-Man. These involve short missions often based on traversal mechanics, rewarding players with Research Tokens upon completion. The stations were installed by Harry Osborn, who was attempting to fulfill the dreams of his late mother. Players unlock access to these stations after completing the Harry's Passion Project mission. Research Stations also allow players to manually change the time of day after completing the main story; players have the option to choose between between "Day", "Sunset", and "Night". In addition, each Research Station becomes a fast travel point once they have been accessed. A total of seventeen Research Stations are featured in the game. Smog Alert :This station monitors air quality; it's way more precise than anything in place now. If these were widely adopted, we could make huge leaps in quality of life for the entire city. Under Pressure :This station monitors water pressure for nearby buildings. Anything goes wrong – pipe bursts or clogs – and an alert is automatically sent out to the city's maintenance teams. At least that's what would happen, if Oscorp had ever pushed the city to approve the system... Cell Tower Frequency :Kinda esoteric, but this station monitors the city's cell tower network for potential vulnerabilities. People never think about it but those cell phones we all carry in our pockets? Pretty simple for a rogue agent to weaponize them, if we're not careful... Bacteria Buddies :Ok, the stuff in this station? Revolutionary. If we can get it to work. Engineered bacteria that dissolves plastics into harmless component parts. Really hope we can work out the kinks... Hiding in the Crowd :This station is kinda my answer to Oscorp's (hopefully soon-to-be-discontinued...) chemical weapons research: systematized counter-agents to some of the world's most dangerous chemical agents. Course doing that analysis requires us to keep samples of said chemical agents here... Snapping up Smog :This is another of our air quality stations, monitoring contaminants in the surrounding atmosphere. Super important for the city and its citizens ... but certain corporate overlords are less than thrilled by the prospect of their pollution output being publicly reported. Vaccinate the Fish :Kinda funny to have a marine research station all the way up here, but it's got great sight lines to the river. Any health issues crop up, we can address them pretty easy through aerial dispersal...once that system comes on line, that is. Data Chain :Data back-up. One of those things that's the least important aspect of a project right up until it becomes the most important. This station helps us manage overflow data from all the other stations: back up for our back up. Chemical Leak :One of the hardest problems with improving air quality is identifying the source of high toxic, low-particle-count pollutants. Stuff that can make you sick from only a few grams. This station specializes in solving that exact problem, by targeting specific particulate toxins. Pigeon Vaccine :Who looks after the health of New York's pigeon population? Harry Osborn and Oscorp, that's who. Seriously though – pigeons are the number one vector for a ton of communicable diseases. This station helps us keep tabs on our winged friends before they become health risks. Reboot Times Square :Just installed new energy saving LED billboards throughout Times Square. They're beautiful...and insanely complicated. Regular maintenance will keep them in good working order, but Oscorp has never been great at routinely maintaining anything unless it turns a profit. Spider-Bot :Wildlife tracking isn't glamorous, but it is important for a city of New York's size and density. You need some high-grade location triangulation to pinpoint something as small as a bird in this urban jungle. Lightning Rod :Accurate storm tracking has been one of he brass rings of meteorology for a looooong time. The big problem is the size of the data set: weather phenomena require an enormous amount of processing power to accurately monitor. A distributed network is basically the only way to do it. Note: This station is only available after completing all other Research Station missions. Dive and Dash :New York is renowned for pristine drinking water, but it doesn't get that way without a lot of work. This station is designed to ease that burden, by monitoring smaller bodies of water with connections into the city's main waterline. Ventilate the Problem :Steam heat is the most environmentally friendly method for in-home heating. But the pressure required creates a lot of safety concerns. This station keeps an eye on things and makes sure none of the pressure in nearby units exceeds tolerance. Shaking Harlem :Mom set this one up: seismic monitoring station, trained on the fault line running beneath Central Park. Really hoping Oscorp doesn't decide to axe this station. Have kind of a sentimental attachment to it. Visibly Shaken :Don't feel super awesome about this one: cloaking tech intended for military application. We're using armed drones to test it. This was my one concession to Dad – hopefully this'll convince him to relax about funding the other stations... Gallery Research Station from MSM concept art.jpg|Concept art Category:Citywide activities in Marvel's Spider-Man